


You Know I'm Yours

by harrysdimplesarethedeathofme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysdimplesarethedeathofme/pseuds/harrysdimplesarethedeathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis arrive home after performing at the Royal Variety Performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm Yours

As the cab pulled up to the curb in front of their new London home, Lou shook Harry, who was asleep on his shoulder and whispered,”Haz…Hazza, wake up. We’re home.” Harry stretched and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, causing a small smile to spread across Louis’ face. Even after their almost 2 years together, Louis couldn’t get over how adorable and childlike Harry looked when he was awoken from a nap. 

They just had an incredibly exciting evening of performing and meeting the Queen at the Royal Variety Performance. This event combined with the all-day rehearsals for their upcoming Madison Square Garden shows left them exhausted and Louis just wanted to get inside their house and put on his sweats and a soft T-shirt. 

“Thanks, mate,” Louis said as he paid the driver the fare plus an extra 20 Pound note. 

The driver looked at the money in his hand and back up to Louis. Louis gave him a confirmatory nod that yes, he had given him the correct amount. “Oh, thank you, sir. You gents have a good night!,” the driver exclaimed. 

Harry was already standing on the pavement holding the door open with his right arm and stretching his left arm behind him again while still trying to keep his eyes open. Louis exited the cab and closed the door. As the driver pulled away, Louis looked around. No one was out and the street was quiet. It was almost 3am. After making sure the coast was clear, he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him up the front stairs of their flat and opened the door. Leading him in, Lou closed the front door and stepped out of his shoes, Harry doing the same. Without warning, Louis spun Harry around so his back was pressed against the front door with Lou’s hands on either side of his shoulders. Harry tilted his head downward slightly to look Louis in his light blue eyes. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he says with a grin, his voice still rough from the nap.

“Hi, handsome,” Louis says, mocking the languidness of Harry’s voice. He moves forward and presses his lips softly against Harry’s. Harry takes a deep breath in and brings his hands up to cradle Louis’ face, pulling him in closer. Just as Harry is about to deepen the kiss, Louis pulls back and says,”Can you fucking believe we just met the bloody Queen of England?”

Harry opens his eyes, looks at Louis and sighs. He’d love to talk about this in the morning but he’s been looking at Louis in that suit all night and restraining himself and right now he just wants to kiss his boyfriend. “Not really. It’s kinda crazy. Doesn’t seem like it’s really happened.” 

“I know! It’s crazy, ma-,” Harry’s still cupping Louis’ face and he pulls him back in, hoping he’ll take the hint that they’ll talk later. He opens his mouth to allow for Louis’ tongue. Their mouths now moving together slowly and deeply, he strokes his right thumb against Louis’ cheek. He had been clean shaven for the show tonight but it’s almost morning again now and his face is already getting scratchy from the stubble growing back. He knows that many people think Louis is very camp and yes, he can be flamboyant at times, but what Harry loves most about Louis is how rugged and masculine he can be. Whether it be his morning stubble or watching him play football, it really turned Harry on. Thinking of this, his pants grow a little tighter and Harry releases a soft moan into Louis’ mouth.

Louis’ moves his hands from where they were propping him up against the door and he places his open palms against Harry’s chest. Harry moves his arms down Louis’ neck and shoulders to his biceps where Harry grabs and gives them a slight squeeze, feeling the large muscles there. God, he loves Lou’s arms. Harry then moves his hands to Louis’ back, wrapping his long arms around him.

Louis moans now, loving the feeling of being surrounded by Harry. No longer able to control himself, he grabs Harry’s shirt in his fists and slams him back into the door. Harry groans loudly as Louis nudges his leg between Harry’s thighs. Harry bucks his hips and grinds his aching bulge against Louis’ thigh. 

“Louis,” whispers Harry, his voice thick with want, his pink swollen lips brushing Louis’ ear. “Let me fuck you.” He slips out his tongue and brushes it against Louis’ earlobe.

Louis whimpers,“Oh, god.Yes. Please.”

Upon getting his confirmation, Harry grabs the lapel of Louis’ tuxedo jacket and slides it down off his shoulders and throws it down the hall from the foyer. He starts unbuttoning Louis’ dress shirt but the buttons are too small and it’s taking far too long to get them to cooperate so he just rips it open, buttons clacking as they hit the wall and the floor. Caroline is going to be upset that his $300 shirt is ruined but he could care less at the moment.

Harry grabs his shirt and swings them around, Louis’ back now to the door, before taking it off. Louis gasps as his back slams against the cold front door. He’s already undoing his trousers so when he has the button open Harry slides his hand down Louis’ stomach and under the waist of his pants to his hard cock and pulls it out, stroking it up and down. Louis pushes the pants down to his ankles and steps out of them, flinging them away with his foot. 

Louis claws at Harry’s jacket as he’s now naked against the door and Harry is still fully dressed. Harry slides his jacket back off his shoulders and tosses it on the floor while Louis unbuttons his shirt. Louis manages to accomplish this fairly quickly and slides his hands around Harry’s waist under his shirt. “I love your waist,” Louis moans into Harry’s neck and adds,”almost as much as I love your cock.”

Harry groans at this and bends down slightly to grab Louis’ ass, one hand covering each cheek, and lifts him up so his legs are now wrapped around his hips. Harry pushes against him and grinds into him against the door. Louis wraps his strong arms around Harry’s neck and whispers,“I’ve been waiting all night for this. I want to feel you inside me.”

Harry’s pants are now undone but still sitting around his hips. Louis starts to kick them off with his feet but Harry stops him. “Wait, need this.“ He pulls out his wallet from the back pocket, takes out the sample packet of lube they got in the mail and tosses the wallet. 

Louis now kicks Harry’s pants down and they fall to the floor around his ankles. Harry rips the packet open with his teeth and squeezes half of the contents onto his fingers as Louis reaches between them, pulling out Harry’s dick from his boxer briefs. Harry strokes himself, making sure he’s well lubricated before moving his hand to Louis’ entrance. 

Louis gasps at the coldness of the lube. Harry circles his hole waiting for it to warm up before slowly sliding in his middle finger. Harry works his finger in and out a few times then lays his head against Louis’ chest as he pulls out his middle finger and pushes it back in along with his ring finger. Louis hisses through his teeth. It stings a little but it feels so good and Harry’s long fingers know exactly where to go. Louis is already panting as he grinds his hips onto Harry’s fingers. Harry is looking down now, watching Louis’ hard cock rub against his stomach. 

Harry lifts his head off Louis’ chest and moves his left hand up to cup Lou’s face, fingers playing in his hair while Lou still rides his right hand. “Are you ready for me, babe?” 

Louis responds breathily,”Yes, fuck me now. Please, Harry.” 

Harry removes his hand and grabs hold of his own dick and presses the tip to Louis’ entrance. Louis loosens his grip around Harry’s neck and lets himself slowly lower onto Harry’s swollen cock. Harry grabs Lou’s waist and thrusts his hips upwards and Louis gasps at the feeling of being filled. Harry stays still for just a moment before he slowly starts grinding into Louis and still holding tightly to his hips. He’s already feeling the pressure build in his groin and doesn’t know if he will last much longer. He grabs Louis’ hips tighter, and pumps him up and down firmly on his dick. Louis squeezes him in tighter with his legs and is writhing and moaning loudly. 

Harry looks down to watch himself moving in and out of his boyfriend and moans at the sight. “Lou, Lou - I’m about to come.”

“It’s okay, me too.” Harry grabs Louis’ throbbing cock and strokes him at the same pace that Louis is riding him. Harry pumps his hand a few more times before Louis comes, his release spilling over Harry’s hand and onto his own stomach. The sight pushes Harry over the edge and Louis moans as he feels Harry’s release inside of him. 

Both now out of breath, Harry lifts his hand up to his mouth and licks off Louis’ come while looking him straight in the eyes. “Mmmm, you taste so good, Lou.”

Louis grabs Harry’s face, pulling him in closer and swipes his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip before grabbing it in his teeth. Harry moans and moves his hands again to cup Louis’ ass. He leans into him and moves his hands in circles on his ass, massaging for a moment before helping him down to the ground. 

Louis stands on his tip-toes and gives him a soft kiss. “Let’s get to bed, Harry. I’m exhausted.”

“Okay,” Harry says. “But we’ll resume this in the morning.”

Louis just grins and pulls him toward their bedroom by the hand. “You know that I’m yours anytime, Haz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And I must say that I give all my thanks and love to Avi, Tami, Jackie and Kelsey for being perfect and lovely and encouraging me to write more :) i love you all! <3333  
> [tumblr](http://harrysdimplesarethedeathofme.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/PeaceNblessins)


End file.
